


it's only you that can stop it

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Time, Mild Language, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Neither of them hesitated.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	it's only you that can stop it

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "dusk 'til dawn" by zayn.

It's her who lets go of the kiss first, flushed, mad at herself for even _thinking_ of backing away. Oleana looks at him with regret, or maybe she doesn't. All she knows is that _she_ kissed _him_ \- her boss, her only confidante, the only person who ever stopped to give her the time of day, and she just made out with him like it was second nature to her. 

"No, no," Rose stammers as he backs away from Oleana in a rush, getting up from his seat and walking across the room to sit in another chair so he wouldn’t blurt out that he wishes to kiss her rougher, "Oleana, please. I… you know we can’t do this.”

"Rose," Oleana interrupts, hesitant, getting up from the loveseat and strolling across the room while she ditches her coat, "did you want that? Be honest." 

"Did _you_?" 

"Answer my question, Rose," she repeats with a shaky voice, "Did you want that? Have you thought about me like that before?”

"Honestly?" Rose repeats, "Well, if we're doing that, Oleana, then…”

“Then?”

“Then, yes. For so long, really. But it's over now, we kissed, and there we go. That's that. The end of the story. Besides, I should be headed home, anyway—”

"We're delaying this," Oleana says, sighing and setting herself down in Rose's lap, pulling his tie so she is only inches away from his face, "I can feel your heart racing and your face is warm. We’ve got to.”

"E-Excuse me?" Rose stammers once more, his hands raised in the air to avoid touching Oleana, but she drags them down to her waist, looks at him, and asks again. He's honestly quite glad she's allowed him to press his fingertips against her hips, as he probably would never have made a move suave enough to get them to this point. 

"Do you want to spend the night?” Oleana murmurs while her forehead presses against Rose’s. His voice lowers as the breeze of the winter night whistles outside where they sit so intimately.

“Yes,” Rose says, “I want to stay here with you tonight.”

"Me too." In no time, she moves his hands to her chest and presses her lips against his, knowing that she's probably made some sort of mistake. Rose believes he has too, but Oleana mutters against his mouth that she's wanted this for as long as she could remember, too, and he was free to get closer to her skin if he so desired.

(And, by **_all_** he knew, did he desire.)

She’s always been forward, Rose admits, blunt in her speaking and cutting edge in her commands, but it seemed Oleana had brought it up a notch (perhaps a little bit _more_ than a notch, really, if the way she straddled him and let her lips open for him to messily kiss her was any indication that she truly wanted to sleep with him). 

"Why are you letting me do this?" she says as she runs her hand across the sharp of Rose's jawline, legs around his waist and the flush of the moment well painted on her face, "Why are you letting me touch you? And so eagerly?"

"You've always had permission, love," Rose affirms as he knows the rickety barriers have been broken, "it's not a matter of if you have permission, it's the matter that it seems we’ve dreamt about this for so long."

" _Sir_ ," she replies as she accentuates his title in hopes to get him a little more aroused, "does that do anything for you?" 

"You don't have to call me sir," Rose responds as he runs his hands over Oleana's tights, fingertips aching to feel the skin underneath that he had only guiltily fantasized about beforehand, "it does nothing. It's so much more intimate when you say Antony, Ollie, dearest. Only you can call me that. You’re the first person in a while I've let do that, in fact. I love the way it rolls off your tongue, darling." This confirmation makes Oleana's heart skip a beat or two... _Antony_.

She can call him that with no questions beforehand.

She can drop the formalities and be his friend, his partner. 

She can take that name and moan it in his ear as he holds her close to him in between the covers of her bed, flushed and absolutely obsessed with how her body melts—

"You know how much I hate when things get off topic," Oleana mumbles to stop herself from thinking too much about the rest of the evening, "so let's just stop talking."

"And? Do what else, exactly?" Rose asks as he gazes at Oleana. He knows the answer is taking her upstairs to her room and finally getting to show what he's been holding in for so long. She knows it too. She's just as excited to share. It's a given. 

Oleana only responds by getting off of his lap, unzipping and letting her skirt fall to the floor, and calling Rose over. 

"I saw you looking at them," she whispers, "now, are you going to take these tights off of me or do I have to do everything myself?"

"No," Rose replies as he stands, "no...I'd be more than honored to do it for you."

* * *

It strikes her at no later than midnight. Oleana stands in the doorway of her bedroom, a cold cup of water in her hand. She leans against the frame, shivering as the condensation of the drink wets her hands and the air conditioning of the apartment blows her hair slightly. 

" _Dammit_ ," she mutters. Trying to step forward into the room is almost painful to her - one foot forward into the room and the bottoms of her feet would ache as if stepping on glass. Funnily enough, she thinks, it was so easy to walk in there when one thing led to another and time wasted away with actions not so easily discussed outside of the confines of her home. It's why she stands barely dressed in the doorframe, only kept warm by the suit jacket Rose left casually lying across her loveseat and the old, floral nightgown she pulled out of the back of her closet after all was said and done. Perhaps she's thinking too much into it. It's not anything more than this - a breaking of the already trembling tension. A one time thing, of course. Unprofessionalism is unlike anything Oleana would _dare_ fall victim to, and Rose knows better than to risk his relationships for something that was probably going to be nothing in the long run. She sighs and sips at her water, careful not to spill any onto the floor lest she were to have her cloudy mind forget about it later on and be startled when the felt the wet on her feet instead of the jagged pain.

_He's honest. He means what he says. He should. It’s mutual… it’s mutual. Your feelings are mutual._

Sleep won’t come to her for a while, and she coughs to hide her voice cracking as she throws the plastic cup away. 

"I think I’m in love with you... and that scares me half to _death_." Another cough and she hugs the jacket tighter around her shoulders, walking off into a room where her mind could clear itself while Rose sleeps with a sound mind in her own bed, grasping at the pillow in hopes it’ll be the body of the woman he swears he’ll adore forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: [finds old drabbles]  
> also me: PUT THEM TOGETHER INTO A VAUGE BUT OBVIOUSLY RECIPROCATED MOMENT OF ROMANCE 
> 
> you know i'd do anything for them... anything... and that includes a first time thing 😅♥️ 
> 
> thank you SO much for reading!! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ <3


End file.
